Hazy
by Lady Anne MD
Summary: Klaus was going back to his room late at night furious at his siblings, only to find something or someone he didn't expect waiting for him there; Caroline. Klaus, Caroline, Klaroline one-shot, kinda AU


_A/N: So, this is my very first Klaroilne one-shot, it's pretty short but it takes place in a fic I was trying to write a while ago but can't seem to finish it yet, but don't worry! I believe it can perfectly stand on its own. I thought it was sweet and cute, so I don't know… Anyways, I would much appreciate it if you let me know what you think by leaving a review! :)_

_And another thing, this fic takes place in the middle ages NOT in the modern day Mistake Falls, it's not important here but I thought if I ever post the whole fic, you should know :p_

_Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own the vampire diaries or –to my grief- Klaus_

* * *

**_Hazy_**

_I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed_

_You don't know this now, but _

_There's something that need to be said_

_It's all that I can hear_

_It's more than I can bear_

Klaus walked into his chambers quietly. He was still furious of his _'family'_ meeting with his siblings, they don't understand, they will _never_ understand, but he knew they will never cross him as well, they fear him a lot more than to do that. But, God, they know how to step on his nerves. Elijah is still insisting on un-daggering Finn, Kol, well, he's _still_ Kol and Rebekah really knows how to irritate him. Don't get him wrong, he loves his family, he really does, that's why he left them so early; he didn't want to end up daggering one of them and so decided to leave before things become messier.

His chambers were the biggest in the estate, they had his studio and along with other rooms, so it took him a while before finally getting into his inner chamber, he was exhausted after all, and then he found her; Caroline. She was sitting beside the fireplace; she must have been waiting for him all night, he almost forgot about her being there. Her back was to him; he walked a bit slower till he was just behind her, he didn't want to frighten her, so he moved to face her and, to his surprise, she didn't stand up as usual, he kneeled beside her realizing she was asleep.

She was so peaceful that he just stared into her face. He moved a couple of her curls that escaped the tight braid she always keeps her hair in and fell on her face. She had been reading; a book lay flat beside her, he picked it up as a smile played on his face when he glanced at the title and found it was the book he gave her. He looked at her again, she was deep in sleep; she must have been exhausted after the past couple of days with him. He smiled again and then picked her gently up in his arms and walked her to his bed. he considered taking her to her room but walking with her in his arms around the estate this late at night didn't seem like a good idea.

He covered her with his sheets and sat besides her as her body curled in the bed getting comfortable in the new position, and then just as he was about to get up she moved her arms reaching for him. Her hands just searched the air till she found his arm and grabbed it, holding it tightly like it gave her safety. He let her and adjusted himself to give her comfort. He didn't realize that he got even closer to her, which gave her the freedom to lean on him, he breathed heavily at the more contact between them; this was the closer he ever got to her since their dance in Mistake Falls.

_What if I fall and hurt myself _

_Would you know how to fix me?_

_What if I went and lost myself_

_Would you know where to find me?_

_If I forgot who I am _

_Would you please remind me?_

_'Cause without you things go hazy_

Klaus had no idea why she had all that effect on him, he could pretend in front of Elijah, Rebekah or even Kol that she was just another mistress or a distraction, but at that moment he knew she was more, the feeling she gave him when she was with him, it was not like anything he ever felt before; the way she smiles when he surprises her., the way she gets angry and forgets everything between them once he does something that upsets her, the way she gets so excited when she finds a new project to work on, that look that appear on her face when she faces a problem she can't figure out. All the little things she does just seem to get him to slide even more to the place he swore to himself to he will never go back to. But he couldn't help it, the more he tries to resist her, the more he seems to slide into her daze.

Klaus thought he knew love before, he thought he knew what it was like to be _in_ love, but he realized that he was a fool, just a look from her made him know that he never knew love till he met her; Caroline. This girl that could make him, even for a little while, forget about the monster inside him, the monster that will destroy everything in its way if triggered, the monster his father created and he fed it. Around her, he could just pretend that he was a different person, the man from his past, _their _past, the man that didn't do the awful things he's done. He knew it was all a lie, he knew if she knew what he's done, who he's been since he left Mistake Falls, since he left _her_, she would never look at him the same again, heck, she would be stupid if she didn't run the other way and never look back, and he knew that when that happens, he won't stop her. It shocked him a little; that confession he just made, even in his head. Since when did Lord Niklaus Mikealson become _honorable_? Since when does he _forgive_? He was Lord Klaus, his father's successor; he had accepted that role a long time ago. But, God, he _knew_ he could never hurt her, ever. He will always be there for her, no matter what happens, he knew he will never let her get hurt.

Klaus felt like hitting himself for not realizing that earlier, how could he not see that before? Something told him he already knew it, he just needed to confess it to himself, even if that confession didn't change anything anyway.

Caroline sighed in his arms and shifted her head to bury her face in his chest still grapping his arm. Klaus sighed as well looking at her face as the light of the fireplace she was sitting beside lit it.

_Why do I care so much about you?_ He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, his lips barely touching her skin, but enough to make his lips burn. He sighed again leaning his head back and closed his eyes; praying sleep would come to him.

* * *

_So what do you think, guys? If any of you want to know the full story, please, leave me a review and I'll post the whole fic once I have time! _

_Thanks again and don't forget to review! _


End file.
